A New World
by NaoDream
Summary: It all started out as a simple question 'what would your world be' it got me thinking, what would my own world be like, if I wasn't just a nobody and this is how the whole mess started. After that question I started to draw my own world in my free time and then one day when I woke up I was there.


**Namine's POV**

"Hey Naminé, wake up"

My eyes slowly opened, I was alarmed at first and sat up looking around me. I was sitting on some kind of grassy hill that over looked a building, I looked next to me and saw a girl with shoulder length reddish-brown hair wearing a white shirt sleeve button up shirt with a blue tie and a blue checkered skirt and blue socks with black shoes. I looked down at myself and realised I was wearing the same outfit as her; I didn't understand what was going on.

"Were going to be late for class" she giggled standing

"Ri-right" I nodded standing

I followed her down into the building where there were lots of other people wearing the same thing as us, I followed her until we came to a stop in front of a door, she pulled it open and entered. I followed her inside of the room, there were lots of tables and chairs but most of them were empty.

"Looks like we made it on time" she smiled taking a seat

I sat down at the desk next to her, if it wasn't for my drawing book being there I don't know what I would have done.

"Hey Naminé... do you think there are other worlds out there?" she asked me while looking outside the window "if there are I would love to see them"

Before I had a chance to answer her other people started entering the room and then once a man calling himself Mr Eldor started talking everyone was quiet and listened to him so I did the same. From what I had gathered I was in a building where you went to learn and each different room taught you different things, or it was different teaches taught you different things, I wasn't too sure yet but as I payed attention I realised I knew nothing about what he was teaching us but this kind of thing did feel somewhat familiar.

_"Did Sora ever go to one of these buildings?"_ I wondered to myself _"I wonder if the organization is looking for me... I wonder if they will find me"_

I giggled to myself at the thought of them looking for me and not being able to find me, I had always wanted to escape from that place but I never could and now I was in a whole different world. As the man kept talking I started to get bored so I decided to look at my drawing book. I flipped past a few pages until something caught my attention, it was a drawing of me back at the mansion only I was sleeping in this picture. I quickly closed the book but then slowly opened it again, once I realised there was no danger to this drawing I looked at it closely. There were papers around me and the one I was working on resembled this room but it was hard to see them.

_"That's right, I fell asleep drawing my world... I was going to show Axel once he returned"_

I looked through the rest of the book and found other things that I knew, like there was a picture here of three people with their backs facing me. It was slightly blurry but I knew who they were, Sora, Kairi and Riku, it was one of the first things I drew.

Suddenly there was a loud noise that made me jump, I looked up and everyone around me was putting things away and starting to leave.

"Hey Naminé... about what I said before... about other worlds... Do you think it's possible?" she asked packing her things away

"Yes" I answered quietly copying what she was doing

"Do you have to be anywhere now?"

"..." I didn't know the answer to that.

"Did you want to come down to the beach with me; I can introduce you to my friends"

"O-ok"

Once our things where packed up into our bags we left the building and walked back up the hill but we didn't stop and sit down we kept walking towards the beach that was just visible in the horizon. While we were walking I noticed certain things that were familiar, not just from my drawings but from Sora's memory to, like the beach, Sora's memory had a beach in it. We walked in silence which was ok with me, even though this girl knew my name I didn't know a thing about her so it was hard for me to talk to her.

"Oh hey there they are" she smiled

I looked ahead of me and I could just see the blurred outline of what looked like two people.

"Come on lets go"

With a huge smile on her face she grabbed hold of my hand and we ran towards the beach, I had never seen the beach before and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, the water looked like it had diamonds in it.

"SORA, RIKU!" she called out letting me go

I stopped in my place _"did she just say Sora and Riku?"_ I asked myself

"Hey Kairi" one of them called out

_"Kairi? But then why am I still here, if they are all here together then I should be gone"_

I'm not sure why but my hand went over to where my heart would have been if I wasn't a nobody but as it rested there I felt something, I felt my heart, my very own heart.

_"I'm not a nobody... in this world I have a heart"_

"Naminé over here!" Kairi called out

I nodded my head then ran towards them, I couldn't help but stare at Sora, he looked the same, well he had the same hair and eyes but he was wearing an outfit similar to ours only he had dark blue pants on. I had seen Sora once before but he seemed different somehow, that's when I looked over at Riku, he was completely different, he looked the same yes but the seemed much nicer, his eyes were so calm and they weren't filled with hate.

"This is Naminé, Naminé this is Sora and Riku"

"He-hello"

"Hey" Riku and Sora said in unison

"Where is Roxas and Axel?"

_"Roxas and Axel are here to?"_

"We had a test today so Axel was 'sick' and Roxas wanted to stay behind and study" Sora explained

"So just us today?"

"Yeah"

"Were building a raft so we can go find a new world" Kairi explained

"A new world..."

_"I'm already in a new world..."_

"Yeah, were trying to find planks of wood but the only good wood is on that island so were trying to find out how to get them here"

"Island?"

"That one way out there" Riku said pointing out to sea "it's hard to see from here but it's there"

Riku turned and smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back at him, I had drawn Riku so many times from when he used to be like this but I never dreamed I could ever see him like this with my own eyes.

"Any ideas Naminé?" Sora asked

"... Why don't... why don't you build it there?"

_"That's where you built it the first time... well it's where you tried to before the heartless took over"_

They all looked at each other with blank expressions then Sora and Kairi started laughing.

"We never thought of that" Riku explained "good job Naminé"

"Tha-thankyou"

"I KNOW! Why don't we all stay over there on the weekend, we can meet up tomorrow morning then come back Sunday night" Kairi shouted excited

"Sure sounds great" Sora grinned "I'm sure Roxas will be in on it to and if Roxas is going then I'm sure Axel will"

"Sounds great" Kairi smiled

"What about you Naminé?" Riku asked

"Me? You want me to come?"

"Sure, if you didn't think of building it there we would still be thinking about it!" Kairi explained

"Well..."

"Your parents won't mind will they?" Kairi asked as her smile started to vanish

"The island is really safe" Sora said

"And ill protect you" Riku added in

_"My heart won't stop, its beating so fast... if only the real Axel was here to see this!"_

At that moment time seemed to stop for a few seconds, none of the others seemed to notice but I knew what it meant.

_"No they can't be here already!"_

"Naminé are you ok?" Riku asked

"Huh? Oh I'm fine"

"So what do you say? Think you can come with us?" Kairi asked

"Yeah but why don't we leave now? That way we can set up and start first thing tomorrow?"

They looked at each other again and nodded with smiles.

"Meet back here in 10?" Sora said

"10, I'll be here in 5" Riku smirked

"You're on!" Sora shouted

"We will see you soon Naminé" Kairi called out chasing after Riku and Sora

Everything felt different when they were gone, it felt like everything that happened was just a dream and that I was going to wake up soon. I sat down on the sand and pulled out my drawing book and found an empty page then started to draw exactly what I saw, I didn't want to ever forget this moment.


End file.
